El regreso
by bakuganuevavestroia
Summary: Mira ha regresado a la tierra ,pero guarda un triste pasado ,podrán los peleadores ayudarla a reacer su vida .LEANLO PORFAVOR C:BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN
1. Chapter 1

El regreso

POV de mira

Ya no podía mas, la muerte de mi padre y el desprecio de mi hermano Keith me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos , lo único que me quedaba eran los amigos que tenía en la tierra .Por suerte ace y baron no habían sido testigos del gran error que cometí.No entiendo como fui tan estúpida para entregarme a hidron .Esa noche arruino mi vida ,el se encargo de difamarme ante todas las empresas de modelaje , me siento muy mal de no poder contarle a nadie el gran secreto que guardo y todo mi sufrimiento en vestal.

Finalmente estaba en la puerta de la mansión de marucho, no sabía que decirle a todos en especial a ace, me moría de la vergüenza aunque ellos no estuvieran enterados de mi pasado solo debía hacer lo mismo de siempre secarme las lagrimas y fingir una falsa sonrisa, aveces pienso que soy demasiado orgullosa.

Fin de POV de mira

Kato: buenos noches señorita mira

Mira :hola kato

Kato : pase señorita mira le avisare al maestro marucho y a los demás que usted ha llegado

Mira : kato espera… prefiero que sea una sorpresa

Kato : como desee señorita mira los peleadores están en el comedor

Mira empezó a buscar el comedor pero como hay demasiadas habitaciones se perdió hasta que tropezó con alguien .

baron: perdone lo sien … miraa

Mira: fue mi culpa …baron

baron : mira cuanto tiempo sin verte

Mira iba a decir algo pero baron la jalo del brazo hacia el comedor y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a abrazarla

POV de ace

Desde que vine a la tierra lo único que he hecho ha sido salir con muchas mujeres con el único objetivo de olvidarte, tengo que reconocerlo solo he jugado con ellas ,nunca he amado a nadie como a ti a pesar de nunca haberte confesado mis sentimientos por temor a ser rechazado.

Fin de POV de ace

POV de dan

Me alegra que mira este de vuelta , espero que runo no se ponga celosa mira es solo mi amiga o no?

Fin de POVde Dan

POV de runo

Es una creida exibicionista se cree la gran cosa ,pero mas le vale mantenerse alejada de mi dani o me va a conocer

Fin del POV de runo

En el comedor…

Marucho : bienvenida mira¿ como esta todo por vestal?

Mira : todo bien , mi hermano se mudo a neratia con gus .

Dan : ¿ porque se mudaron ?

Mira : nada en especial ,vestal es demasiado aburrida

Dan : ¿donde te estas quedando?

Mira : en un hotel cercano

Dan : porque no te quedas en …

Dan iba terminar de hablar pero Runo lo golpeo .

Runo : ni lo pienses dan

Ace : ¿porque no te quedas un tiempo en mi casa?

Mira : esta seguro ace

Ace : ¿porque no?, hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos en la resistencia

Mira :tienes razón

En ese momento suena el celular de shun , contesta y aparce una sonrisa en su rostro…

Shun : bueno chicos es de noche deberíamos ir a nuestras casas

Ace : ¿si quieres?te acompaño al hotel

Mira : claro

Todos se miraron con cara de malpensados y se despidieron finalmente runo dijo:_PASENLA BIEN EN EL HOTEL

Ace y Mira entendieron la indirecta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2**

En el carro …

POV de mira

Estaba en el carro de ace, nadie decía nada parecía un funeral , es que con solo verlo siento que las palabras se me van .No puedo negarlo siento algo por ace es una mescla de emociones amor , tristeza ,duda, deseo ;pero no creo estar preparada para un relación .Además ni siquiera sé si le gusto ,si está casado , si tiene enamorada o si tiene hijos .Pero de algo estoy segura ace merece algo mejor que yo, el vale mucho y no se merece una puta como yo.

Fin del POV de mira

Ace : mira … y ¿como has estado en vestal?

mira se puso muy nerviosa asi que empezó a tartamudear y a temblar.

Mira : ee..nn vestal yo he estado muy bbi..en y tu ¿que tal ?

Ace : mira ¿ estas bien?

Mira : si ace ,no te preocupes

Ace :si tu lo dices , en fin soy accionista de una de las empresas de marucho , tengo una mansión ;ahh por cierto marucho me dijo que si quieres podrías volver a trabajar cono tecnóloga bakugan aceptas?

Mira : claro que sí, con lo que me encanta la tecnologí podre pasar más tiempo con todos , la verdad los he extrañado mucho … ace aquí es .

Se bajaron del carro ace, la acompaño hasta el dormitorio , mira le pidio ayuda para empacar ,el no se negó mira empezó a hablar sin embargo ace no la escuchaba simplemente se perdia en esos ojos azules , el tenia ganas de acariciar su alborotado cabello naranja y su piel palida , pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no tendría el valor.

Mira :ace esperame un rato voy a recepción a firmar unos documentos y a entregar las llaves

Ace : ok

POV de ace

Mira fue a recepción , pero sonó su teléfono seque no debo hacerlo , nunca me han gustado los chismes , pero así conoceré un poco más a el teléfono habían dos mensajes de hidron que decían : crees que volviendo a la tierra vas poder huir de mi ,no seas estúpida TU ERES SOLO MIA? , mensaje 2 : crees que revolcándote con ace vas a evitar que todos tus amigos se den cuenta la clase de perra que eres? . me quede frío con lo que acababa de leer ,asi que deje el teléfono en la cartera y me puse a pensar ,justo en ese momento llegó mira.

Fin del POV de ace

Mira estaba caminando ,pero se tropezó por suerte ace la tomo de la cintura y quedaron uno encima de otro en la se sonrojaron de un rojo muy intenso ,sus miradas se cruzaron ,sentían como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido y solo eran ellos dos .

Ace no dejaba de mirar su delantera y todo su cuerpo ,mira se estaba mojando ,no podía contener mas su deseo .ace volvió a tocar su cintura esas curvas sin frenos lo volvían loco naturalmente sus labios empezaron a juntarse hasta qué … sonó el teléfono de mira y se perdió el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Ace contesto el teléfono ; era criss (es de mechtanium surge cabello corto ,delgada , ojos morados y ex enamorada de ace) .Ella esta obsesionada ,no puede superar que ace solo jugó con ella

Ace: ¿qué quieres?

Criss : ¿ porqué tan enojado amor?

Ace : no me llames así , no soy tu amor

Chris : si lo eres te estoy esperando en tu casa para jugar.

Ace : criss LARGATE DE MI CASA EN ESTE MOMENTO … CRISS .. ALO

POV de ace

Que voy a hacer con criss tengo que sacarla de ahí a como dé lugar maldita perra como voy a hacer para que mirra no se dé cuenta

Fin del POV

Mira : ¿ace está todo bien ?

Ace : claro mira , solo una cosa cuando lleguemos a mi casa necesito que te quedes adentro del carro un rato ,es que primero tengo voy entrar yo para amarrar a mi perro .Es un perro muy peligroso se pone muy agresivo cuando ve a gente desconocida.

Mira : seguro ace ¿vives con alguien más , no se tu mama tu hermano ,.. tu enamorada ?

Ace : no ,y si tuviera enamorada no creo que me dejara llevar una mujer a mi casa

Mira : bueno entonces vamos, estoy cansada

En la casa …

Ace llego y efectivamente se encontró a cris en lencería con una copa de vino en la se veía muy sexy y provocadora , pero ace estaba preocupado de que mira lo descubriera

Criss : Amor que bueno que llegaste , ven conmigo que tenemos toda la noche para hacer travesuras

Ace : Nada de travesuras lárgate de mi casa en este instante ,no entiendes que no te amo ,que lo único que siento por ti es pena. Si te tienes un poco de respeto hacia ti misma vete.

Criss : Amor se que no lo dices enserio ,solo quieres jugarme una broma de mal gusto

Ace : Lárgate perra , no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida ,escucha y grábate bien en la cabeza esto : NO TEAMO ,NUNCA TE HE AMADO Y NUNCA TE AMARÉ ,SOLO TE QUERIA EN MI CAMA POR PLACER ENTIENDES

Criss : Amorcito que gracioso eres, pero veo que estas molesto así que te prometo que nos volveremos a ver pronto mua

Afuera de la casa ...

Ace : Puedes pasar mira , perdón que me demorara pero el perro es muy terco

Mira : Ace muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa , no sé cómo podre agradecerte

Ace : Mira ,no te preocupes eso hacemos los amigos

Mira :Ace tu mansión es hermosa, se parece mucho a la de marucho.

Ace : Si tiene casi la misma cantidad de habitaciones , mira esta es la tuya

Mira : Es muy bonita , me encanta

Ace : Que descanses

Mira : Buenas noches

Mira le dio un beso en la mejilla pero ace se movió y fue en la boca. ambos se besaron apasionadamente hasta quedarse sin aire .mira estaba más roja que un tomate en cambio ace estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mira : Ace espera …

Ace : ¿Qué?

Mira :Me alegro que te hayas cruzado en mi camino porque gracias a ti ahora he vuelto a creer en el amor

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más sentimiento pureza ya amor .


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

A la a mañana siguiente …

Mira se levanto muy temprano mientras que los sirvientes estaban preparando el desayuno , ace todavía no se levantaba .Bajo al a sala y se encontró a juli , runo ,juli , fabia .

Juli :MIRAAAAAA

Juli y las demás corrieron a abrazarla

Mira : no puedo res..pi…rar

Juli : mira que feliz estoi de verte , como has estado cuentame algún chico …talves… ace picaroona.

fabia :si mira cuéntanos todo no es un secreto que ace siente algo por ti .

mira : no chicas como creen no estoy para romances acabo de salir de una mala relación y no sé si me siento preparada

juli : mira NOO puedes cerrarte al amor además ,tienes para escoger ósea tienes otro galán y su nombre es …. Baron

fabia : BARON si ahora todo tiene sentido ,su timidez , el siempre hablaba de ti , como no me di cuenta si esta mas claro que el agua

juli : chicas les tengo una gran noticia y es que …

runo : estas embarazada

juli : ayy runo que grosera , la noticia es que … ME CASO EN UNA SEMANA

Runo : supongo que yo seré la dama de honor

Fabia : no runo sere yo

Juli : ninguna será mi dama de honor … todas serán mis damas de honor,

Todas : GRACIAS JULIII

Juli : mira te voy aponer al dia de todos los peleadores , yo me caso con billi, fabia esta con shun , chan esta casada con joe, ren esta con zenet y …

Runo : YO ESTOY CON DAN , NOS VAMOS A CASAR

Fabia : tranquila runo creo que mira entendió y cuando se casan

Runo : eto.. eto… muy pronto

Juli : mira ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine con los chicos esta tarde?

Mira : no se si ace quiera ir conmigo.

Fabia : obvio que va a ir contigo , te lo aseguro.

Juli : hoy a las 4 , nos encontramos en mi casa y de ahí vamos al cine

Mira : no se si pueda ir

Juli : vamos mira anímate te veo triste. Estee me tengo que ir , porque billi me está reventando el teléfono con todos sus mensajes

Runo : yo también me voy seguro dany me debe estar extrañando mucho

Mira : gracias por venir a verme

Juli : de nada linda bye

Runo : bye

Fabia: ahora si cuéntame ¿que tienes?

Mira : no entiendo tu pregunta

Fabia : no eres la mira que conocí , se te ve triste, pálida , insegura .La mira que conocí era fuerte , segura de sí misma y lo más importante es que nunca se rendía ¿Qué te está pasando amiga?

Mira : está bien fabia eres mi mejor amiga y necesito contarle a alguien o sino la culpa me va a matar

Fabia : confía en mí ,por favor sabes que yo siempre te apoyare en las buenas y en las malas

Mira : Keith me desprecia , me odia

Fabia : porque

Mira : por mi culpa porque soy una puta y …

Fabia : alguien te hizo algo, sino no estarías llorando de esa manera

Mira : fabia no puedo decirte más, es muy difícil para mí

En ese momento llego ace , y vio a mira llorando

Ace : mira ¿qué tienes?, ¿ que te paso?

Mira : no , no… tengo nada ace

Ace : no trates de hacerte la fuerte conmigo

Fabia : ace creo que lo mejor será irme .Mira no puedes guardar un secreto por siempre necesitas del apoyo de tus amigos para poder liberarte de esa culpa.

Ace : de que hablaba fabia ¿qué secreto?, ¿qué culpa mira dime algo?

Mira : ace déjame sola por favor

Ace : no no te voy a dejar sola hasta que me des una explicación

Mira : no es nada

Ace : si no me quieres decir esta bien ,pero tarde o temprano todos los secretos salen a la luz

POV de ace

No se que es lo que ocultando ,no quiero verla llorar por alguna razón me duele verla asi, no es la mira de antes , deseo verla sonreir de nuevo .estoy seguro que esos mensajes que vi tienen qu e ver con todo esto

Sono el celular de ace

Ace :alo

Fabia :ace hay que ayudar a mira

Ace : ¿como se supone que la ayudemos ,si no quiere decir nada?

Fabia : por lo pronto hay que hacer que se olvide de sus problemas , juli invito a mira al cine , ace obligala a ir.

Ace : ok hare todo lo que pueda


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

En la tarde …

Ace estaba decidido a salir con mira al cine , pero antes le llevó el almuerzo a la cama ; ya que la pelinaranja no había comido en todo el día .

Ace : ¿te sientes mejor?

Mira : no ; se puede saber porue no tocas la puerta pude haber estado desnuda

ace : ojala lo hubieras estado

mira : ¿QUÉ?

Ace : nada , ee .. te traje el amuerzo.

mira : no tengo hambre , me duele la cabeza

ace :seguro debe ser porque no tomaste desayuno

mira : ay ,que inteligente (con tono de sarcasmo )ya te dije que no voy a comer

ace : sino quieres comer , entonces vas a ir al cine conmigo a las 4

mira : me estas chantajeando

ace : no solo te esoy obligando a escoger entre dos cosas

mira :pues no tengo ganas de hacer nada

ace : conste tu me obligaste

ace cargo a mira como un costal de papas POR TODA LA CASA

mira : BAJAME BAJAME

Ace : no hasta que me prometas que iras al cine conmigo

Mira : NO

Ace :entonces no te bajo

Mira : YAAA esta bien te prometo que ire al cine contigo

POV de mira

Faltaba media hora para las 4 y no me había arreglado , cambiado , maquillado y perfumado .Eran las 3 : 55 pm y estaba casi lista, es un nuevo record siempre mas de demoro dos horas .Llevaba puesta una blusa naranja pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba mi busto y mis curvas ,unos pantalones blancos , pendientes dorados y tacones de plataforma .

Fin del pov

Ace : woau mira te ves bellísima

Mira :encerio gracias ace

ace : bueno nos deben estar esperando

En casa de juli ...

Juli estaba vestida con unos pantalones azules ajustados que le favorecían mucho y una blusa naranja parecida a la de mira pero con diferente escote

Fabia llevaba puesta un top de color amarillo ,una falda blanca y tacones de plataforma

Runo llevaba el cabello suelto un vestido blanco con un cinturón rosado y una boina que combinaban muy biren

En el cine

POV de mira

No tengo la menor idea de que trata la película, en realidad creo que ninguna de nosotras está mirando la película .Estamos más concentradas en los chicos , me siento un poco rara porque ace y yo no somos nada .Él no me ha pedido que sea su novia ,sin embargo cuando lo beso me siento en las nubes.

Ace : mira vámonos ,la película está demasiado aburrida.

Mira : ¿a dónde ?

Ace : a un lugar muy especial

Mira : ok

POV DE ACE

Estoy enamorado de mira desde que la conocí pero no me atrevía a declararme ,pero hoy eso va cambiar. No estoy dispuesto a perderla otra vez, estoy seguro que ella es la mujer de mi vida.

FIN del POV

El peli verde llevó a mira con los ojos vendados hasta un hermoso lago en el cual se reflejaba la luna, con solo un propósito pedirle que sea su novia.

Mira : ace no puedo ver donde estamos.

Ace : ya te dije que seas paciente,… ahora si puedes quitarte la venda de tus ojos.

Mira :wau ace es hermoso , es el sitio más bonito que he visto

Ace : si es muy bonito , también hay una cabaña aquí cerca

Mira : ace ¿qué es lo que sientes? por mi

Ace : mira te he traído hasta aquí para decirte que te amo desde que te conocí , que por ti siento algo que nunca he sentido con nadie, que eres la mujer más bella del mundo y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia

Mira : ace si ,si ,si ,si ,si quiero ser tu novia te amo te amo y te amare siempre.

POV de ace

Llevé a mira hasta la cabaña, le invité una copa de vino, ella acepto .Se nos pasaron las copas y en un instante las caricias y los besos fueron más audaces .Poco a poco mira me envolvió en sus brazos y yo acaricie su suave piel blanca.

Mira : Ace seguro que quieres hacerlo.

Ace : Llevo mucho tiempo esperando para esto

Poco a poco fui desabrochando su blusa color naranja y lentamente mis manos fueron bajando; desde sus pezones hasta llegar a su abdomen, mira abrió sus piernas y yo con un solo movimiento hice que ella emitiera un jadeo. Luego nos movimos de arriba a bajo aumentando la velocidad finalmente sus besos descendieron hasta mi pecho y pasó su lengua por cada lugar de mi pecho.

Los suspiros y jadeos habían hecho que esta noche sea aun más romántica, mira coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, me dijo: te amo y se quedo dormida en mi pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

POV de Mira

Esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, nunca me había sentido de esa manera. Aun así no puedo olvidarme de mi pasado y de hidron. Tengo miedo que él le pueda hacer daño a ace, no sé qué haría si algo le pasara.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta DING DONG

Mira: ¿sí?

Cris: Buenos días, tú debes ser la sirvienta, le podrías avisar a ace que su novia cris esta aquí.

Mira: Para tu información no soy la sirvienta, soy su novia.

Cris: Hay querida se que a ace le gusta jugar con ingenuas como tú.

Mira: No soy ninguna ingenua, yo confío en ace y sé que él nunca me engañaría

Cris: Seguro te dijo que te ama, que eres la mujer de su vida y muchas cursilerías mas. Seguramente ya hicieron el amor

Mira: si, pero…

Cris: nada de peros es la verdad y tienes que superarlo .En todo caso si fuera algo serio, tú te atreverías a dejar a un niño sin padre.

Mira: claro que no pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Cris: bueno por si no lo sabes ace y yo tenemos un hijo, rompe hogares

Mira: no, no lo puedo creer, el me ama ¿cómo se que tu no mientes?

Cris: te equivocas el me ama a mí , pero tranquila es comprensible , siempre ace se aprovecha de estúpidas como tú, si no me crees aquí hay unas fotos que lo prueban.

Mira: no puede ser

Mira empezó a llorar mientras miraba las fotos, (las fotos eran de ace haciendo el amor con cris). Se dirigió adonde estaba ace .

Ace: buenos días mira ¿Cómo estas?

Mira: que como estoy ¡TE ODIO ACE ,TE ODIO COMO LAMENTO HABER REGRESADO MALDITA LA HORA EN LA QUE TE CONOCÍ

Ace: mira cálmate por favor, no sabes lo que dices

Mira: NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME MEJOR LÁRGATE CON TU NOVISA CRIS Y TU HIJO

Ace : ¿de dónde conoces a cri? , ella no es mi novia y no tenemos hijos.

Cris: Amorcito ya deja de mentirle, pobrecita no crees que ya la hiciste sufrir demasiado.

Mira: NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN MI VIDA

Mira agarro su cartera, iba tomar un taxi pero en el camino se encontró con alguien especial …

Baron : ¿por qué lloras mira? estas bien

Mira: no ,no estoy bien

Baron : pero ¿que te paso? cuéntame

Mira : baron me puedes dar un abrazo por favor necesito, saber que a alguien le importo

Baron : claro mira a mí siempre me vas a importar , ¿lloras por ace no?

Mira : ¿como lo sabes?

Baron : su cabaña esta cerca de aquí , ¿que fue? lo que te hizo

Ace : el… jugo conmigo, me dejee llevar por sus palabras bo…nitas, por favor llévame a donde sea quiero mantenerme lo más alejada de él y su novia cris.

Baron :*cris no es su novia ,solo esta obsesionada con ace ,pero si selo digo a mira ,volverá con ace en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale* Si tranquila mira yo te llevare muy lejos de ace.


	7. Chapter 7

cap 7

Mira : Baron de verdad gracias por tu compañía , eres un verdadero amigo

Baron: Me alegra que te sientas mejor y que te hayas dado cuenta la clase de persona que es Ace.

Mira : Aunque no lo creas yo no lo odio a pesar de lo que me hizo ,es mas deseo que sea muy feliz con su esposa y su hijo.

Baron: El no te merece, no entiendo cómo puedes desearle lo mejor después de lo que te hizo.

Mira : porque lo amo .No sé si pueda volver a amar tanto como a ace.

Baron : Tu verdadero amor está más cerca de lo que crees.

Mira : No creo que nadie este enamorado de mi.

Baron : ¿Porque no?, eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, trabajadora…

Mira : Hay ajaa solo lo dices porque eres amigo.

Baron : No, lo digo porque es la verdad

Mira : no creo que a tu novia le guste escucharte hablar así

Baron : te equivocas no tengo novia ,solo me interesa una mujer

Mira : ¿a si?

Baron junto sus labios con los de la ojiceleste formando un tierno beso, pero ella quería salir de los brazos de baron, pero él la sostenía con más fuerza aún.

baron :se que quieres Mira no te resistas.

Mira : que tienes suéltame por favor¡

En ese instante apareció ace y sin pensarlo dos veces le tiro un golpe al pelimorado .Luego fue a ayudar a la pelinaranja que estaba en shock.

Ace : mira estas bien

Mira : SUELTAME LOS DOS SE APROVECHARON DE MI LOS ODIO NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA .

Ace : Mira déjame explicarte .

Mira : NO ACE NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A ENGAÑAR ESTOY HARTA DE LOS HOMBRES COMO TÚ

Ace : Mira no te vayas espera

Mira salió corriendo de aquel horrible lugar, Ace iba atrás de ella .Ella estaba tan decepcionada de los hombres de la vida, lo único que la pelinaranja quería era salir de allí y olvidar todo eso … pero de repente no se dio cuenta por donde iba …

Ace : MIRAAAAA

Un automóvil había atropellado a mira ,ella se encontraba con un charco de sangre a su alrededor .Ace la tenía entre sus brazos no quería separarse ni un segundo de ella, el no la volvería a perder .

Baron que iba detrás de ace fue testigo del trágico momento .El trato de acercarse pero el peliverde le lanzo una mirada asesina .Asi que decidió alejarse para no salir lastimado y llamó una ambulancia.

Minutos después se podía oír el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia ace subió a la ambulancia para acompañar a Mira en todo momento .El ojigris no dejo subir a baron porque a partir de ese momento el ya no era más su amigo.

En el hospital …

Pov de Ace

No sabía cómo ayudar a mira si algo le pasa será mi culpa .Debí contarle acerca de cris yo la amo con todo mi ser ,después de esta terrible experiencia me encargaré del baboso de baron y la maldita de crisis ,solo así ella y yo podremos ser felices.

En ese instante llego el doctor

Ace : doctor como esta ella

Doctor : es un milagro ,salió muy bien de la operación ,pueden pasar a verla uno por uno.

Ace : Iré yo primero

Baron : Te equivocas iré yo

Fabia : No ustedes ya le hicieron suficiente daño lo último que necesitamos es que se agarren agolpes dentro del hospital ,iré yo

En el dormitorio

Fabia : Amiga como estas bien

Mira : perdón ¿quién eres? ¿te conozco?


End file.
